1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer wiring board and a method of manufacturing the same. The multilayer wiring board is used as an electronic circuit part in an electronic device such as an endoscope or a pacemaker, which includes a circuit element such as an electronic part or a functional passive element and which is inserted or implanted in the human body, or passed through the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular, as regards a multilayer wiring board for an electronic device as a medical device with a built-in circuit element, there are a demand to downsize the device due to a three-dimensional arrangement of circuit elements as well as a demand to keep a flexibility inherent in the multilayer wiring board in many cases. The “circuit element” used herein is the generic term for elements constituting an electronic circuit, such as an electronic part, a functional passive element, and a functional active element. Further, the “multilayer wiring board” is defined as a component used for the electronic device as a specific medical device. To that end, in light of the past achievement that a semiconductor chip as a circuit element can exhibit a flexibility if its thickness is 50 μm or smaller and a multilayer wiring board exhibiting a flexibility by itself has been already developed, the inventors of the present invention have hit on an idea about how to provide an electronic device having a multilayer wiring board with a built-in flexible semiconductor chip.